Birthday
by lightningharu
Summary: What do you get when you mix, a jr. high boy with a birthday. One very intresting Birthday Bash. RxR let me know if i should continue.


Birthday

Disclaimer: I don't own D.N.Angel. But I do own the plot of the story. I had to write a story for Language Arts, and I decided to write this one so I want to see what you think of this story and if I should continue it or not.

"Daisuke!" yelled a mother from downstairs, "You'll be late for school!"

"I'm almost ready!" yelled a boy with long, spikey, red hair

"C'mon Wiz!" he said as a small white rabbit hopped into his hair

"Daisuke, don't forget your lunch." Said the mother as she pushed him out the door

"Alright Wiz, let's practice saying my name." said Daisuke

"Daisuki!" said Wiz

"No, ke, KE, Daisuke!" yelled Daisuke

"Daisuke!" Wiz said again

That's what happened the whole time walking to school.

"Morning Daisuke!" said a boy with short spikey black hair

"Morning Takeshi!" Daisuke said

Takeshi was a boy about 5'6" and was Daisuke's best friend. Daisuke found his seat and sat down, he put his books in his desk and his backpack on the back of his chair. Everyone slowly started entering the classroom.

"Morning class!" said the teacher

"Morning Mrs. Takanawa!" said the class

"Today is Daisuke's turn to show something of his and explain it to us." Said Mrs. Takanawa

So Daisuke stood up with Wiz still on his head. He walked over to the teachers desk and patted it to motion Wiz to sit on it. So Wiz sat down on her desk and said

"This is Wiz."

All the girls were talking to each other saying how cute it was.

"What is it?" Takeshi asked

"It's a rabbit that can say my name, at least." He replied "Go ahead and say my name."

"DAISUKI!" Wiz said (Daisuke means "I like you" in Japanese)

The whole class fell to the floor.

"Daisuke, KE!" He replied

"Is it a boy or a girl?" asked a girl with short brown hair

"It's a boy, Riku, a boy." He replied

'Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnng' the bell rung. Everyone grabbed their lunches and headed outside or somewhere around the school. A boy with short white hair walked up to the roof and Daisuke followed with Wiz in his hair.

"Hey Satoshi! How come you only have bread and juice for lunch?" Daisuke asked

"Don't know." Satoshi replied

"You want some of my lunch?" Daisuke asked

"I'll pass. Besides I think Wiz beat me too it." Satoshi said

Daisuke looked down and noticed Wiz was eating his sandwich.

"WIZ! This is my lunch! Your lunch is right here!" he said as he pulled out another sandwich.

"KYUUUUU!" said a happy Wiz

"Here Satoshi, you can have two today." Daisuke said as he held out a cupcake with lots of frosting on it.

"Huh?" Satoshi said looking surprised

"Today's my birthday, and I brought lots of cupcakes to share in class." He replied

"Oh, thanks." Satoshi took the cupcake from his hand and started taking small bites out of it. Satoshi reached into his back pocket and pulled out and envelope and held it out for Daisuke.

"I got you something. Happy Birthday Daisuke!" Satoshi said

Daisuke took the envelope and opened it up, inside it was a couple of tickets to an art museum and a gift card to a book store.

"You can give the tickets to whoever you want to go." Satoshi said since Daisuke was holding five tickets in his hand

"Well then, I guess you'll be needing this ticket back." Daisuke said holding out a ticket

"Huh?" Satoshi was wondering why.

"I want you to come. Is that alright?" Daisuke asked

"Yeah. I guess it is." Satoshi said laughing a little

"Why are you laughing?" he asked

"Wiz is eating your lunch." Satoshi replied

Daisuke looked down and saw Wiz with his sandwich.

"WIZ! STOP EATING MY LUNCH!" Daisuke said while trying to get his sandwich back.

'Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinng' the bell rang, lunch was over.

Satoshi and Daisuke walked back to their classroom when Daisuke opened the door there was a loud

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAISUKE!" from the whole class. Daisuke was surprised alright, when he walked in the whole room was decorated, and Daisuke's dad was there too. (His mom was at home)

"I'm in junior high, and I get a party I must be the luckiest kid on earth!" Daisuke said

Their was a cake on his desk, they sang Happy Birthday to him, he cut the cake and while everybody was eating it the teacher said

"Well, now that we got that out of the way. Daisuke, what would you like to do?"

"Let's play… the Guessing Game!" he replied

So Daisuke got up and walked around the room thinking of what to say.

"Alright something tall, and quiet."

"The tree's!" said a girl

"No, something tall, quiet, and has two legs." Daisuke said

Everyone was thinking of different things. Satoshi was in a corner putting the clues together, as were the teacher and dad.

"Is it someone in this room?" asked a boy

"Maybe." That helped a lot, because everyone was staring at the tall or the silent.

"It's Satoshi!" said Takeshi

"No," he replied

"Then it's got to be Mrs. Takanawa!" said Riku

"No," he said smiling

"Well, if it's not the teacher, and it's not me, then it has to be Mr. Niwa, Daisuke's dad. He's tall, has two legs of course, and hasn't said a word since he got here." Satoshi replied.

Everyone looked at each other and said 'It's true, he hasn't talked for awhile.' Then they all stared at Daisuke too see what his response would be.

"Your turn Satoshi." Daisuke replied

After that the whole class played the game and had fun. The bell rang at 2:15 p.m. Everyone left except for Satoshi, Takeshi, Tyler, Daisuke & Mr. Niwa.

"So are you guy's coming to the party tonight?" asked Mr. Niwa

"Yea, we just need to stop by our places to get some things." Tyler replied

Tyler was 5'6", with messy brown hair that had cowlicks everywhere. He wore a dark blue t-shirt, and some jeans. So everyone else went back to their place to get some things. Daisuke, Wiz and Mr. Niwa headed back home.

"Thanks for the surprise party dad!" Daisuke said

"Your welcome." He replied

"KYUUU!"

"Your welcome for lunch, Wiz!" Daisuke said

They laughed as they walked home.

"DAISUKE HAPPY 14th BIRTHDAY!" said his mom as he walked in. She greeted him with a big hug.

"Where are your friends Daisuke?" she asked

"They went back to their place to grab somethings." The dad replied

"Ah, well than we can spiffy this place up a bit." She said

"Why?" he asked

"Because Daisuke just went to his room and his friends aren't here yet." She replied pulling his ear

"Okay." He said being dragged

So the parents decorated the house for Daisuke and his friends.

"Who are supposed to be coming?" Mrs. Niwa asked

"Takeshi, Tyler, and Satoshi." He replied

'Ding Dong' the doorbell rang

"I'll get it." She said as she walked over to the door and opened it

"Well good afternoon, Satoshi!"

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Niwa." Satoshi replied

Satoshi had a wrapped up box and he set it down on the table in the kitchen.

"Daisuke is upstairs in his room, you can go up there if you would like or you can stay down here and wait for the others." Mr. Niwa said

"I'll wait for the others." Satoshi replied

Satoshi helped Mr. Niwa finish decorating until the doorbell rang. Mr. Niwa got it this time.

"Good afternoon boys! Please come in, come in!" he said

"Thanks Mr. Niwa! Hey where's Daisuke?" asked Takeshi

"He's in his room." Satoshi replied

"Ah, well we'll set our stuff down here, behind the couch." Takeshi said

"He doesn't know about the second half of the party does he?" Tyler asked

"Nope, he didn't see what we wrote for the invitations, all he knows is what it says on the cover." Mrs. Niwa said

"Hey guys!" Daisuke said

"Hey DaisuKI!" they said

"SHUT UP!" Daisuke said beating up Takeshi

"Who's ready for dinner!" said Mrs. Niwa

"ME!" They all said as they ran to the table and sat down. Everyone sat down on the table and Mrs. Niwa put down lasagna, mashed potatoes, and a pitcher of Coke. Everyone took a plate and dug in.

"This is really good mom, thanks!" Daisuke said as he had mashed potatoes in his mouth.

"Really good, thanks Mrs. Niwa!" Takeshi also said

She just smiled and nodded. After they were finished Mr. Niwa grabbed the presents and set them down on the table. Daisuke saw 5 different size presents on the table. He opened the smallest one, which was from Tyler, he got a gameboy advance SP. It was silver and had black wings on it. He also got Mario game for it from Tyler. He then opened the second the smallest, which was from Takeshi, he opened it up and found a video camera, the camera had a night vision on it also, so could tape things in the dark. Next was a medium sized presents from Daisuke's grandpa, he got PS2 with Final Fantasy X, and Final Fantasy X-2, plus wireless controller, and a 8MB memory chip. Then he opened Satoshi's was a bit larger, he opened it up and took out another box, he took the lid off and pulled games out, video games, for the gameboy and PS2. There were fighting, mysteries, stories, and all sorts. The last one was from his parents. It was giant, like suitcase giant, when he opened he was surprised cause it was a suitcase, he opened up the suitcase and found an envelope, he picked it up and found 30 tickets, along with a note. The note read:

_"Dear Daisuke,_

_Here are 30 tickets for you and your classmates to go to Tokyo and stay for a week. I know your class has been planning this trip for a while. So now you get to tell your classmates on Monday, that you all get to go to Tokyo, plus you get to see the famous play 'Fruits Basket'. I hope you like your new suitcase._

_Love, Mom & Dad_

"Thanks Mom, thanks Dad!" Daisuke said as he hugged his parents.

"What'd ya get, Daisuke?" Tyler asked

"Your going to have to wait until Monday." He said with an evil grin.

"Whose up for some video games!" Mr. Niwa said, " Cause I got the PS2 hooked up!"

"I say 'Need for Speed'!" Daisuke said

So all for boys went into the living room and Daisuke noticed the sleeping bags all over the floor.

"What's going on?" he asked

"You didn't know, we're all sleeping over tonight!" Takeshi said

"Really!" Daisuke said

"Yeah, it was a surprise." Satoshi said

"Awesom! I call 1st player!" Daisuke said as he grabbed a controller.

"I'm 2nd player!" Tyler said

"I'm 3rd!" Satoshi said

"I'm last!" Takeshi said

So they all played games for almost the whole night.

Monday

"Class, Daisuke has a very important announcement for us." The teacher said

Daisuke got up and walked to the front of the classroom.

"As you know, my birthday was on Friday," Some of the boys hooted, "I got a very cool present from my parents, and that would be…" The class held their breath. "I have 30 tickets for Tokyo, Japan and we get to stay their for one week!"

The whole class cheered, the guys were all high fiving each other, and the girls were hugging each other.

1 month later

"Daisuke, you got everything?" yelled his father

"Yeah!" he yelled back

"Daisuke came down with his suitcase and got in the car. They drove to the airport where the rest of his classmates were, from their they left on a plane to Tokyo. From there they got to a hotel, and the teacher told them what they were going doing. They went and saw the play and had a good time, from then on they never under estimated what Daisuke would surprise them with.


End file.
